19 July 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-19 ; Comments *Peel mentions he had a choice to go either record shopping or a Mexican meal, but decided the latter. *Peel plays a track from Urge Overkill, who do a cover of Jim Webb's Wichita Lineman, famously done by Glen Campbell. Urge Overkill later in the 90's did a cover of Neil Diamond's Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon for the film Pulp Fiction in 1994. *Peel says he didn't have a good night sleep at his mother's house, because of the circle line tube train noise. *Peel plays a track from Roy Orbison covering Chuck Willis' It's Too Late. *Peel mentions having bureaucratic problems when trying to cash £25 because they wanted proof that his name was John Peel rather than John Ravenscroft, which is his real name. He finally managed to get it cashed in, by asking someone to verify him at the place. Sessions *HDQ #1. Recorded: 1988-06-02. Broadcast: 15 June 1988 *Loop #2. Recorded: 1988-06-14. Broadcast: 27 June 1988 Tracklisting *Beguiled: Bustin' Out Of Tights (LP - Gone Away) Dionysus *Public Enemy: Night Of The Living Baseheads (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam *House Of Love: Plastic (v/a LP - Take 5) Backs *HDQ: Those Remembered Times (session) *snippet # *Final Cut: The Bass Has Landed (12" - The Bass Has Landed / The House Has Landed) Full Effect *Urge Overkill: Wichita Lineman (7" - Lineman) Touch And Go *James Dean Driving Experience: Dean's Eleventh Dream (7") Autumn Glow *Mzwakhe: Many Years Ago (LP - Change Is Pain) Piranha *Loop: Collision (session) *Hollywoods: Scramble (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *HDQ: Have Faith (session) *Renegade Soundwave: Biting My Nails (Instrumental Club Mix) (12") Mute *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime *George & Martha: I Understand (LP - Another Head) Collision $''' *'''Tape cuts at start of above and then resumes to the next tracks below *Roy Orbison: It's Too Late (LP - The Original Sound) Wifon *Four Brothers: Mokorokoto (LP - Mokorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *Loop: Pulse (session) *After Tonite: Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is (LP - The Polish Man Who Sits In The Corner) BGP # & *Dub Sex: Caved In (12" - The Underneath) Cut Deep *HDQ: Believe (session) *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape *Carcass: Carbonized Eye-Sockets (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Amayenge: Kanyama (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD &''' *Heart Throbs: Too Many Shadows (7") Rough Trade *Rolling Stones: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing In The Shadow? *Wrecks-N-Effect: We The Mafia (12") Atlantic '''& *'File 1' ends *Radio Ceylon Orchestra: 'Pop' Music (v/a album - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC Radio Enterprises‎ REC 68M &''' Tracks marked '''# are available on File 2. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 4. File ;Name * 1) John Peel 1988.mp3 * 2) 1988-07-xx Peel Show LE013 * 3) 1988-07-xx-08-01 Peel Show LE014 * 4) john peel show tapes 6b 1988 ;Length * 1) 1:36:26 * 2) 1:32:58 (from 1:30:03) * 3) 1:32:16 (until 0:10:53) (from 8:14 unique) * 4) 46:25 (24:55-27:08) (from 25:38 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Tim *2) Created from LE013 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *3) Created from LE014 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 6 1988 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) no longer available Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes